


Two Kinds Of Chocolate

by love_killed_the_superstar



Series: But Beautiful We Three Are [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Chocolate, F/F, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love Potion/Spell, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, pearlshipping bomb, polypearls, polypearls bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5. Yellow blinked once, then blinked twice. She glanced around, spying the giggling, whispering students hiding in the corners of the library, watching this scene with piqued curiosity. Then she glanced back to the overly confident Peridot Palli, who was watching her with a determined flame in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Kinds Of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> god this is over a whole day late and theres just no excuse except im lazy and i have a headache  
> yellow deserves more love that is all

“Yelena Novik, I humbly request you be my valentine this February fourteenth!”

Yellow blinked once, then blinked twice. She glanced around, spying the giggling, whispering students hiding in the corners of the library, watching this scene with piqued curiosity. Then she glanced back to the overly confident Peridot Palli, who was watching her with a determined flame in her eyes.

The small third year was notorious for declaring her passionate feelings for various upperclassmen at Hogwarts, so she supposed it was only a matter of time before one of their group was targeted by her fickle heart. Still, she had figured it would be Pearl, since they had both been in the Crystal Gems for a limited time (albeit Peridot didn't do all that much besides watching and discreetly photographing the events, since she was a first year at the time).

But it seemed she had a thing for blondes, since she had followed Jasper Burakgazi around like a puppy for the past year, despite having her advances constantly rejected. However, that still didn't explain why she had set her sights on Yellow in particular. She'd never spoken a word to Peridot, she'd never so much as looked at her, and she'd only really been in her presence when talking to Jasper (who, since they were now both prefects, was coming to Yellow increasingly often with petty errands to run for her, such as running crystal balls up to Madam Sapphire, or delivering messages to the Slytherin quidditch captain).

“Er.” Yellow swallowed. “Sorry, I... I'm not interested.”

“But we'd make a flawless formation! I have the entire night coordinated, from a dinner date at The Three Broomsticks to a Camp Pining Hearts marathon in my dorm! Who knew mudbl- sorry, muggles, had such entertaining pastimes? I know you are a respectable pureblood so it would make sense that you weren't versed on muggle culture, which is why I, Peridot Palli, would be more than happy to-”

“I already know what Camp Pining Hearts is,” Yellow interrupted, folding her arms. “Blue loves muggle television, she is constantly roping me into watching Camp Pining Hearts and Crying Breakfast Friends. It's tiresome watching it with someone you're close with, let alone a complete stranger. So no thank you. I'm not interested.”

“B-But! You can't leave yet! You'll never know how compatible we are if you don't try it first! I get it, you're afraid – that the whole school will think you're a lesbian for going on a date with a girl, well, they _already_ think you're a lesbian, so it really doesn't matter-”

Yellow groaned.

“For the last time, you twerp, I'm not interested! Had it ever occurred to you I might already have a date for valentines day?”

Peridot stopped short, staring up at her incredulously.

“But that's impossible! I've been observing you for months and you rarely if ever interact with other boys!”

“First of all, that's very creepy and you should find something else to occupy your time with. Secondly, I already have plans for valentines day, so I'm not interested in spending it with you.”

She packed away her things hurriedly, heading for the exit as fast as her legs would carry her. Peridot followed her out into the corridor.

“B-But how can you know if you never try?!”

“For the last time, no!”

Yellow ducked into the courtyard, hid behind a group of young Hufflepuffs, and then sprinted to the Slytherin common room as fast as her legs could carry her.

 

…

 

“So have you been magically swayed over?”

“If by magically, you mean I almost got drugged by a third year, then yeah.”

Pearl, Blue and Yellow stared down at the offending contents of the pink heart-shaped box Yellow had received at the end of her bed that morning. She'd definitely played out the possibility that it could have been planted there by Peridot, but only Slytherins could enter the common room and dormitories, and it had been that way for hundreds of years, so after careful deliberation she concluded it must have been some smarmy younger boy who thought she'd be easy and desperate to go out on a date. Still, she'd never had a taste for chocolates, so she'd brought them out with the intent of sharing them out between Blue and Pearl over lunch in the courtyard.

They'd only gotten as far as opening the box, curiosity piqued (“Like I said, it's probably from Palli,” Yellow had said with a roll of the eyes as Pearl and Blue gave her knowing smiles), when Blue sniffed, and frowned.

“I've never heard of chocolates smelling like rainwater,” she'd commented. “Is this another magical ingredient thing?”

Pearl had frowned. “What are you talking about? It's not rainwater, it's floral.”

“I don't know what either of you guys are talking about,” Yellow had deadpanned. “They smell like butter and salted caramel to me. You know, standard chocolate stuff.”

There was a long pause, the three of them exchanging glances, before Pearl had suddenly gasped loudly and snatched up the box.

“Don't eat it, don't eat it!”

“Woah, calm down,” Yellow had said with a frown, leaning away and wiping the tiniest trace of spit from her cheek. “We're not eating it – I mean, I wasn't gonna anyway. What's the big deal?”

“It's a love potion!” snapped Pearl. “Come on, you're a sixth year, you guys haven't studied love potions yet?”

“In my defence, I'm not even taking potions,” Blue had pointed out, crossing her arms.

After a brief explanation of how to spot love potions, Pearl put down the box again, lid firmly in place. Yellow glared down at the box.

“I just... can't believe I almost got poisoned by a third year. That's ridiculous.”

“Well, she didn't poison you, she attempted to drug you with a love potion. There's technically a difference.”

“You know what, fuck you guys, I just almost ate spiked chocolates. Isn't there a law against this or something?”

“Look, forget about Palli.” Pearl shoved the chocolates into her bag and rose to her feet. “We have a present for you ourselves, you know.”

At that moment, Pearl linked her arm through Yellow's. Blue mirrored Pearl's action, scooping up Yellow's remaining free arm, and Yellow found herself effectively trapped.

“First I'm almost drugged, now I'm being kidnapped,” groaned Yellow, as they began to lead her up in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower. Once Blue sneaked them in, leading them up spiralling staircases and past the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, Blue and Pearl led Yellow up to Blue's dorm. On her neatly made bed sat a small box wrapped in a gold paper decorated with tiny pale stars.

“You got me... a gift?”

Yellow was perplexed; they hadn't said anything about gifts for this year. They'd decided valentines day was outdated and nobody at Hogwarts actually took the day seriously... now she felt guilty that she hadn't given them something in return.

“Open it,” encouraged Blue, lightly pushing her forward. Stumbling over to the bed, Yellow reached for it, carefully peeling back the tape to preserve the wrapping paper. A small box of chocolates, only containing about twelve, fell into her hand, and she stared in confusion.

“We were going to get you flowers, but... we like more of a challenge,” Pearl explained with a smile, putting an arm around Blue. “Since we know it's difficult finding a kind of chocolate you actually like.”

“You... you really shouldn't have.” Yellow peered at them, puzzled. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Blue beamed cheerfully. “Try one!”

Yellow selected a chocolate, round and dark, and it was only inches from her mouth when she stopped, suspiciously. “This isn't poisoned with one of those love potions, is it?”

Pearl burst out laughing. “Why ever would we need to trick you when we already know you love us, Yellow?”

Yellow blushed.

“I – I just wanted to make sure. It's already almost happened once today, I just wanted to be certain.”

Blue reached forward and plucked a piece out herself, popping it in her mouth and chewing.

“See? Ish fine,” she said indistinctly, before making a face and swallowing. “Too bitter for my tastes, though.”

Yellow tugged her to sit down on the bed, and before Blue had time to respond Yellow pressed her lips against hers. It was a rare open-mouthed kiss, leaving Blue speechless, and Yellow tasted the richness on her tongue, the bitterness and the creaminess without having to sample any of the chocolates herself. When she pulled away, she smirked at Blue's flustered expression.

“Not bad. I'd say it's an acquired taste, though.” Her gaze flickered up to Pearl. “I might have to try it a few times, first.”

Pearl made a show of rolling her eyes, before sitting down between Blue and Yellow with the chocolate box on her lap. “I can't believe I'm doing this.”

“You're seriously trying to tell me that you two decided on chocolates without even entertaining the idea that something like this might happen?”

“Oh, whatever,” retorted Pearl, before selecting a piece of chocolate and popping it into her mouth. This proved to also be much too bitter for Pearl, who made an array of hilarious faces before swallowing.

“Vile,” she murmured, before Yellow leaned over to kiss her too. She wasn't wrong there, Pearl's mouth did taste pretty bitter, the dark chocolate taking away from some of the sweetness milk and white chocolate usually provided. But bittnerness being what Yellow liked best, the kiss was enjoyable, and when she parted lips with Pearl, she saw the latter was blushing a bright pink.

“It's getting better,” remarked Yellow with a grin. “I think maybe I'll need a few more tastes first, though.”

“Oh, you baby, just eat one of the chocolates instead of wasting them all on us,” Pearl ordered, though she couldn't hide the tiny smile on her face. “They're better than anything Peridot Palli gave you, aren't they?”

“Sure they are, she tried to spike me with love,” pointed out Yellow, selecting a chocolate that now sat by its lonesome, its neighbours already gone. “I mean, anything's gotta be better than that, right?”

Blue squeezed her shoulder, and Pearl watched, trying to hide her concern, as Yellow slipped the chocolate between her lips. It was dark and bitter, with just the deep treacly taste of sweetness seeping through. There were no gooey fillings or crunchy layers; just smooth, simple Russian chocolate, just like Yellow liked.

She swallowed and smiled at her girlfriends, who high-fived each other with wide grins, and Yellow felt a warmth blooming in her belly. These chocolates tasted good, but they tasted better in a kiss, that was for sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know, i know, this one is short and kinda badly written but honestly im exhausted so i don't even care right now that it probably doesnt make sense


End file.
